


Caught

by Lorny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Vouyerism, caught mastrubating, jerking off, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorny/pseuds/Lorny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames walks in on Arthur mastrubating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Arthur is sprawled naked on the bed in his hotel room, face flushed, head thrown back, jaw set, his bottom lip bitten red. A couple of damp, loose strands of hair are beginning to curl across his forehead. One hand claws at his chest. The other is wrapped tightly around his rock hard cock. He rolls his hips, working in tandem with the strokes of his hand, pumping upwards into his fist. He's getting closer, the muscles in his stomach beginning to clench as a tight heat pools low inside.

It all happens lightening fast. Without warning the door bursts wide open.  
'Woah! Shit _EAMES_! What the _fuck_?!?! - _OUT_!  
Eames gapes, fused to the spot for a full dumbfounded moment as Arthur desperately scrambles to grab the sheet to cover himself with. Arthur has gone bright red; the look on his face sheer mortification - somewhere between wanting to throw up and wanting to murder someone.

'Oh shit' Eames exclaims as he turns to beat a hasty retreat. 'Sorry! My fault, sorry mate...' he is rambling as he scurries back out of the room closing the door behind him and cringing inwardly as he goes. ' _You never think to fucking KNOCK?!?_ ' Arthur shouts vehemently, if a little feeble from the other side of the door. Eames takes a breath to steady himself and then walks briskly back towards his own room muttering curses to himself as he goes.

Eames closes the door of his own hotel room behind him and slumps back against it, shoulders heavy, still feeling his insides squirm with second hand embarrassment. He takes a couple deep breaths as he presses the heel of his palm to the front of his trousers trying to quell the hardness that is growing there thanks to the images of Arthur burned into the backs of his eyelids. Naked, gasping, vulnerable, groaning, fuck that's hot. 'Well this is bloody awkward', he says to himself as he lets his head fall back against the door with a thump.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a porny little stand alone scene for the time being. I may expand and use it as the basis for a slightly longer one shot at some stage and explore their relationship after this scene so watch this space. ;) Feedback always welcome x


End file.
